


Easily Mistaken

by MechanicalMomo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is smug af, Bucky likes pet names, Bucky's Bedroom Mouth, Dirty Talk, I Don't Even Know You Guys, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, and Steve is just a mess, pre-WWII, stuff I wrote because of tumblr, tumblr stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMomo/pseuds/MechanicalMomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky objects to a certain deity's presence in the bedroom, but he understands the confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/gifts).



> I blame OhCaptainMyCaptain :p

Sometimes when they do this, when Bucky's had a long day hauling and loading crates down at the docks and he's too sore for one of their friskier, more energetic romps, Steve takes pity and clambers astride him, working Bucky's sore muscles over and himself open with deft, practiced hands. The brunet has told him more than once how much he likes to watch Steve ride him, because really, seeing his flushed face all screwed up with pleasure and concentration as he works himself over Bucky's dick is a thing of beauty, but mostly because he likes to be able to lie back and let Steve do most of the work. Not that he's lazy, oh no, he puts in his fair share.

At the risk of sounding smug, Bucky knows there's no way they do this that doesn't have Steve seeing stars. It's something he prides himself on, really.

Most of the problem for Steve is Bucky's mouth, and the subsequent running thereof; Bucky's always been a wordy bastard, easy with the charm and the smiles and the lines. He can talk himself out of almost any kind of trouble, a skill honed mostly by having to get his best pal out of some sticky situations, but when the door closes and the clothes come off, a switch somewhere is flipped and the words just come pouring out uncontrollably. He isn't shy with his praise or appreciation, something Steve already knew well from the time they were fourteen and Bucky had followed Marie Carruccio to her bedroom during her fifteenth birthday party and he'd made Steve stand watch outside her door. Bucky had never withheld anything from Steve, from his first kiss at twelve (Annie o'Malley), to the first time a girl let him feel up her blouse (Sarah Herskowitz), was never stingy on the details, but hearing it from the other side of the thin, wooden door in real time had made Steve's ears burn and his whole body flush. Steve would later find out that his friend had gotten under Marie's skirts, though not under her panties ("you know how those Italian girls are when they're young, pure and sweet, ya gotta wait till they're older," had been Bucky's wise assertion), but to make up for it she had gotten a hand on him over his trousers and set him off pretty good ("yeah, so I heard," was Steve's grumbling, embarrassed reply, which made Bucky laugh and ruffle his hair).

It wouldn't be the last time Steve ever heard Bucky running off at the mouth while going at it, but being on the receiving end, well, that was another story.

"Ah, that's it babydoll, easy now, you look so good right now, you know that? There you go baby. Easy as pie, right, so good, always fuckin perfect, you go on and move whenever you're ready baby, pretty doll, you just look so nice sitting on my cock, shoulda made you do it backwards so I could see your pretty little hole stretched around my dick. Oh that's a pretty little noise, do that again honey, show me you like it, hm? Come down here and kiss me baby, look at you, oh that's beautiful, gorgeous doll, ah, ah, ah, don't touch yourself yet, we're just gettin goin, ah the sounds you make Stevie, with that pretty pink mouth of yours, so needy, don't worry baby I'll give you what you need..."

And this is where Bucky is the most devastating, voice honey-rich and eyes dark and heavy-lidded, so into it, into Steve's pleasure as well as his own that all Steve can do is shut his eyes against the onslaught, hands anchored and tangled with Bucky's on the brunet's chest, trembling uncontrollably as the words flood out, and a particular roll of Bucky's hips beneath him has him keening long and loud and the crooning talk continues nonstop through it all.

"That feels good doesn't it baby, pretty, pretty baby, lemme see your face, I love watching you turn all pink, ah, ah, ah, don't close your eyes, lemme see those baby blues, mm yeah, let me see how much you like it, hm? You like riding my dick don't you sweetheart, you look like you was made for it. You hittin it just right in there, honey? You want me to take over for a bit? Okay babydoll whatever you want, that's right, hold on now. That's it, I gotcha. Gonna bruise those tiny little hips of yours with my fingers, would you like that? Want me to mark you all up pretty baby? That's right..."

Steve lets out a wail muffled into Bucky's shoulder as he takes his bony hips in hand and thrusts up into him hard and fast.

"Oh, oh god, Bu--god just, please, Bucky--"

"Yeah? Like that huh, there?"

"Yeah, yes, oh god, Bu-Bucky, oh, god don't stop, please, oh fuck, oh my god--"

Bucky's got a huge, shit-eating grin on his face, eyes set on Steve's blissed-out expression, and he anchors his feet firmly on the mattress and starts to fuck Steve in earnest, his warm, calloused palms searing into his skin. "God huh? Keep goin on like that and you're gonna start makin me jealous, Stevie, cause I'm tellin ya, He ain't here right now, and I gotta say, I ain't puttin in all this work for you to be callin His name, though I guess I'm flattered that you keep getting us confused."

"Bucky," Steve admonishes, though he's hardly shocked. The effect is ruined anyhow by the low, rugged moan that he can't hold back, and the brunet chuckles, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Feels good doesn't it baby, pretty babydoll, you make the best little noises, so sexy, you gettin close, honey? You're squeezing me so tight, oh that's beautiful, you feel so good, you just let go wherever you want to, sweetheart, that's it, make yourself all messy for me, baby, baby, baby, you gonna come on my cock, Stevie? Go ahead doll, that's right, eyes on me, lemme see you lose it, there you go honey, so good for me..."

The blond gives a stuttered cry as his orgasm crashes through him, spine rigid, and still the words flood out even as Bucky comes soon after, "look at that, Stevie, you just wrung me out, your hungry little hole just took everything I had, messed you up on both ends, didn't I baby, mm, turn around and let me see, oh, that's so pretty, you're all filthy now, maybe I should clean you up, hm? Whaddaya think?"

But Steve doesn't get a chance to respond before Bucky's tongue is dragging up his crease, laving at that leaking little furl of muscle, and the blond buries his face in the covers to quiet his sudden shout. Even smothered by the blankets Bucky can hear his moans and whimpers, "oh god, oh god, Bucky I--"

"Nope, sorry, just me. I don't really think He gets in the habit of lickin another fella's asshole, pal, so it's no use askin for Him," the brunet chuckles with a rakish grin, palming Steve's ass with a light smack. 

The blond turns to glare over his shoulder and meets the twinkling blue eyes staring back at him. "You're one of the Devil's own, James Barnes."

Bucky laughs outright before lowering himself back down towards Steve's puffy, pink hole. "I'll do my penance later, Father Steven; for now I'll just worship at your alter instead, hm?"

"Oh god!"


End file.
